Electronic devices are frequently manufactured using ultra-precision parts for tight fit-and-finish dimensions that are intended to keep moisture from entering the interior of the device. These electronic devices frequently have miniaturized solid-state transistorized memory for capturing and storing digitized media in the form of phone contact lists, e-mail addresses, digitized photographs, digitized music and the like. Many electronic devices are also manufactured to render disassembly by owners and or users difficult without rendering the device inoperable, even prior to drying attempts. With the continued miniaturization of electronics and increasingly powerful computerized software applications, it is commonplace for people today to carry multiple portable electronic devices. Cell phones are currently more ubiquitous than telephone land lines, and many people, on a daily basis throughout the world, inadvertently subject these devices to unintended contact with water. This occurs daily in the bathroom, kitchen, swimming pools, lakes, washing machines, or any other areas where various electronic devices can likely be submerged in water or subject to high-humid conditions.